


Бунт в Либрии

by tsepesh



Series: Les Miserables in Libria [2]
Category: Equilibrium (2002), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Один из заброшенных заводов Либрии становится баррикадой





	Бунт в Либрии

Название: Бунт в Либрии  
Автор: WTF Les Miserables  
Бета: WTF Les Miserables  
Размер: мини, 2210 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Жавер, Жан Вальжан, Анжольрас, Комбефер, Мариус, студенты, обозванные обучающимися, рабочие, штурмовики, полицейские - в количестве  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: общий  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: Кроссовер с "Эквилибриумом", сиквел к фику "Преступление в Пустоши". Недокровь, недорейтинг.  
Примечания: ООС. Жуткий.  
Краткое содержание: Один из заброшенных заводов Либрии становится баррикадой.  
Для голосования: #. WTF Les Miserables - работа "Бунт в Либрии"

Заброшенное здание в Либрии было скорее исключением, чем правилом. Объекты ремонтировались, перестраивались, иногда – разрушались вообще, но в любом случае каким-то образом использовались. Один из первых заводов по производству прозиума стал тем самым исключением: под его фундаментом обнаружились пустоты, сделавшие невозможным продолжение работы или переквалификацию завода. Вокруг аварийного здания выставили охрану, добавили его как обязательный пункт посещения ночных патрулей, но сносить пока не стали – рассудив, что так или иначе, рано или поздно, но применение найдется. Пока что ветшающим цехам с вывезенным оборудованием применение находили только пресловутые патрули, регулярно отлавливая либо обитателей Пустоши, понадеявшихся на авось, либо наивных либрианцев, считавших заброшенное здание в черте города более надежным укрытием, чем собственные дома. Временами в якобы необнаружимых тайниках в стенах и полу обнаруживалось оружие либо предметы категории ЕС-10, временами – во дворе, как правило – трупы охранников.

На все это вместе патруль наткнулся только один раз, после чего здание было окончательно демонтировано, тела охранявших его полицейских похоронены, предметы довоенного производства сожжены, оружие отправлено в хранилища Тетраграмматона, а тела пришедших из Пустоши и собственного либрианского производства эмоциональных преступников – утилизированы. Их имена после установления были занесены в вечную память заведенного дела, но до памяти человеческой практически не добрались: из новостных служб в Либрии наблюдался только Вождь, докладами об уничтоженных материальных врагах свой народ не баловавший.

Ещё одним последствием, столь же исключительным, как и заброшенный завод, стали госпитализация и последующее лечение клерика, проведенные Департаментом специальных поведенческих исследований. Клерика звали Жавером, и только его память сохраняла имена всех погибших во время этого бессмысленного противостояния.

Он оказался в буквальном смысле в центре событий почти случайно, отслеживая пути производства и транспортировки в Либрию нелегального оружия в то же время, когда получатели этого оружия – группа обучающихся и рабочих – решили устроить нарушение тишины, бунт и похороны с элементами карнавала в одном отдельном старом здании.

 

– У нас проблема, – обратился к явному лидеру повстанцев подросток, сновавший уже какое-то время по всему заводу и его окрестностям.

– Какая?

– Высокая и легавая. Кто-нибудь знает вот того человека? – он указал на сидевшего у одного из окон вооруженного мужчину.

– Я – нет. Если он из города, от людей из библиотеки, например, то его вряд ли вообще хоть кто-то знает.

– Он клерик.

– С чего ты взял?

– Видел его пару лет назад в Пустоши. В «кон-про-мен-тирующей ситуации», ага.

– Что за ситуация? – решил до конца надеяться лидер, точно знавший, что если этот человек – не от «библиотекарей», то их восстание обречено.

– Куча серых, посередь этот – в черном и распоряжается. Палево?!

– Позови вон тех грузчиков, пусть осторожно подойдут поближе.

Их передвижения не остались незамеченными. Ни повстанцами, заинтересовавшимися происходящим, ни предполагаемым клериком, поднявшим голову и с нескрываемым скептицизмом наблюдавшим за приближающейся толпой.

– Кто вы такой? – наконец вышел вперед «явный лидер».

– А кто спрашивает? – поднялись ему навстречу.

– Анжольрас. Вы из Грамматона?

– Тетраграмматон клерик первого класса Жавер, – мгновенно стер с лица все эмоции оказавшийся-таки клериком;.. – Моих полномочий хватит, чтобы предложить вам сдаться.

– Мы не собираемся этого делать. Взять его, – последнее утонуло в звуках борьбы. Клерик молча и сосредоточенно ломал любые оказавшиеся в пределах досягаемости конечности, к которым, видимо, относил также шеи и головы. Выстрел, раздавшийся спустя несколько минут выведения из строя будущих противников спецподразделений, притормозил Жавера ровно настолько, чтобы сделалось возможным повалить его и скрутить руки. Кто-то предложил привязать его к одной из оставшихся колонн в центре широкого зала, что и было проделано.

Где-то между скручиванием и связыванием клерика обыскали. Оружия не нашли, только удостоверение личности и колоду карт, на которую в Либрии можно было выменять больше, чем в Пустоши. Ни часов, ни инъектора с прозиумом у него с собой не было.

Когда все было завершено, Анжольрас приказал перевязать пробитое пулей плечо Жавера и предупредил его:

– Вас расстреляют с первым же полицейским, который войдет сюда.

– Почему не сейчас? Планируете играться в заложника?

– Я бы сказал иначе, но да, планируем.

– Тетраграмматон не ведет переговоров с террористами.

– Вот как нас называют?! Хорошо, пусть террористы. Мы не собираемся шантажировать их вами. И если вам придется остаться здесь до конца, я лично пущу в вас пулю.

– Не боитесь, что для себя не останется? Наверняка у вас найдутся ножи, – слегка улыбнулся клерик.

– Мы не убийцы. – На улице послышался мерный рокот подъезжающей тяжелой техники. – А вам немного времени дали.

 

Люди, кроме назначенных в караул двух мрачных рабочих, отходили к окнам, следя за перемещениями нескольких грузовиков, образующих за пределами ограждения своеобразный второй забор. Никого – в форме полицейских ли, штурмовиков или Тетраграмматона – пока не было видно.

 

Оживление у машин началось лишь спустя пару часов. Усиленный мегафоном голос приказал сдаваться и выходить без оружия. В ответ кто-то прицельно выбил мегафон из рук отдавшего приказ, вызвав смех во всем здании, но не ответный огонь.

 

Ответный огонь начался только ночью, когда из-за пределов залитого слепящим светом мощных прожекторов на крышах автомобилей кто-то, невидимый в этой рукотворно сгущенной темноте, отдал приказ об атаке. Её результатом стали перебитые выстрелами прожектора и «снятый» с крыши Жан Прувер. Несколько пуль, чиркнувших по державшемуся на честном слове низкому парапету крыши, выбили кирпич из-под его левой ноги и заставили свалиться головой вперед в метре от здания. Любые попытки вытащить его через ближайшее окно наталкивались на снайперский огонь из-за светового круга, а попытку добраться до него от двери не успели даже предпринять – защищенные пуленепробиваемыми щитами трое штурмовиков дошли до неподвижно лежавшего тела и забрали его с собой. Прежде чем Анжольрас успел предложить заложника для обмена, послышался шорох колец отъезжающей легковой машины.

Это означало только одно – кремацию, вне зависимости от того, был ли еще жив Жан Прувер.

 

Ближе к утру, видимо, восстановив перебитые лампочки, осаждающие решились на вторую атаку. Она была успешной около десяти минут, после чего в одном из окон появился молодой повстанец, демонстрировавший всем желающим легко узнаваемый, классических, можно сказать, форм, пояс смертника. Со стороны, обращенной к штурмовикам, он щетинился несколькими самодельными осколочными снарядами, начиненными поломанными гвоздями, обрывками проволоки и прочим мусором, в обилии валявшимся на полу бывшего цеха. Озвученные параметры живой бомбы заставили наиболее ретивых попятиться, а командира – отдать приказ об отступлении. Повстанец простоял в оконном проеме ещё около получаса, всем своим видом изображая готовность немедленно произвести взрыв, потом спрыгнул внутрь здания, убедившись, что атаки ещё какое-то время не будет. Его встретили радостно – немногие за приготовлениями заметили его, сидевшего в отдалении от основной суеты и увлеченно мастерившего из остатков взрывчатки и найденных обломков-обрывков-остатков спасшее всех адское устройство.

– Мариус, – обратился к нему один из повстанцев. – Откуда ты здесь взялся?

 

– Не стреляйте! – донеслось с улицы около полудня. Почти сразу же большая часть ещё способных стрелять автоматов, пистолетов и ружей нацелилась в крикнувшего. Человек в серой полицейской форме, с черными бронежилетом и шлемом, повесивший себе на спину и грудь по прозрачному щиту, поднял руки, показывая, что они пусты.

 

– Зачем вы идете сюда? – крикнул в ответ Мариус.

– Я не вооружен. Позвольте мне войти и изложить свое дело.

– Заходите. Только медленно.

Человек дошел до здания, провожаемый недоуменными взглядами штурмовиков, и открыл дверь. Проем ощетинился несколькими дулами. Под их укоряющими взглядами человек вошел, закрыв за собой створку, и начал, не обращая внимания на нацеленные на него стволы, снимать последовательно щиты, шлем и бронежилет. Только после этого он выпрямился, снял с головы маску и спокойно обратился в державшему пистолет парню:

– Могу ли я присоединиться к вам?

– Зачем?! – спросили несколько голосов сразу. – Кто вы?

В этот момент Мариус узнал его, о чем не преминул сообщить. Достаточно громко и настойчиво, чтобы пресечь любые дальнейшие вопросы или возражения. Эмоциональный преступник, один из обитателей списка известных и разыскиваемых, присоединился к безнадежному бунту тех, чьи имена ещё только предстояло выяснить.

 

Через странную радужную дымку и пот, застилающий глаза, Жавер разглядел вошедшего. Несмотря на вызванное нуждами операции временное прекращение приема прозиума, явление несколько раз упущенного преступника не вызвало никаких эмоций. Частично это могло быть следствием – как и радужная дымка, и повышенное потоотделение – начавшей воспаляться раны. К нему несколько раз подходил один из повстанцев, мрачно посверкивающий стеклами очков, сдвигал небрежно затянутую тряпку и качал головой. После одного из таких «визитов» он подозвал Анжольраса:

– Он долго не протянет. Видишь, – пальцы аккуратно приподняли повязку, показывая развороченное пулей отверстие, по краям которого желто-зеленой полоской уже начал скапливаться гной. От шевеления тряпки снова начала сочиться кровь. – Сепсис уже начался. Еще немного подержим – стрелять его уже не понадобится.

– Что ты предлагаешь, Комбефер?

– Хотя бы положить его. Я могу сделать нормальную перевязку.

– Зачем? Я не пытаюсь быть жестоким, но он умрет в любом случае. Они уже продемонстрировали свои намеренья.

– Хотя бы переложить. У него уже поднялась температура, он скоро начнет терять сознание, в том числе – от боли. Ты же не планируешь пытать его?

– Нет. Клерик Жавер, вы слышите меня?

– Да. Весь ваш разговор.

– Сейчас я прикажу ослабить веревки. Вы сядете, – Анжольрас посмотрел на Комбефера. Тот покачал головой. – Ляжете. Мы привяжем вас. Не пытайтесь сопротивляться, ваша рана делает вас весьма чувствительным к нашим аргументам на этот случай.

– Вы говорите почти как клерик-дознаватель.

– Вам лучше знать. Будете сопротивляться?

– Нет.

По знаку Анжольраса были ослаблены узлы на веревках, удерживавших Жавера у колонны. Несколько повстанцев держали медленно съезжавшего по ней клерика на мушке. Тот не издавал ни звука, лицо его было бледным, но спокойным.

В конце концов, определившись с новым способом привязывания, его оставили в покое. Врач – Комбефер – перевязал рану, затянув узлы туже, тихо извинился за отсутствие каких бы то ни было лекарств и тоже отошел. Его сменил недавний пришедший, присевший рядом с клериком.

– И почему я не удивлен? – спросил тот, поворачивая голову под несколько неестественным углом.

– Прозиум, возможно?

– Не сейчас.

– Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Что вы действительно хотите знать?

– Ваше самочувствие.

– У меня прострелена рука и, возможно, начинается гангрена. Уже точно должна начинаться. Сознание несколько затуманено. Не из-за этого ли я отвечаю на твои вопросы?

– Возможно, – человек встал. Огляделся. Неподалеку прямо на полу сидел караульный со странным устройством, отдаленно напоминающим пистолет.

– Странная штука, – заметил «сторож» чужой взгляд. – Мариус дал, сказал, если что – стрелять в упор.

Человек кивнул в ответ, автоматически ища глазами столь щедрого Мариуса. Не нашел – не успел. Окружившие дом бойцы нескольких спецподразделений начали штурм.

 

Караульный, честно исполняя отданный ему приказ, прицелился в лежащую фигуру, когда ему на плечо опустилась широкая, теплая и дружественная рука, неожиданно оказавшаяся тяжелой и явно готовой сломать кости под собой одним движением. Рука принадлежала человеку, которому он только что рассказал об этом странном пистолете. Человек мягко улыбался и протягивал другую руку.

– Я разберусь с ним. Можешь оставить мне пистолет и идти.

– Не могу. Больше нет оружия.

– Тогда забирай его. У меня есть нож.

– Правильно. Ножом его. Казнят людей, а это роботы.

Бывший караульный, а теперь просто боец рванул к дверям. Человек проводил его и  
повернулся к клерику.

– Нож? Логично для тебя. Советую поторопиться, Вальжан, тут скоро будет слишком людно.

Названный Вальжаном наклонился и аккуратно перерезал веревку под ехидный комментарий:

– Зря!

– Вам лучше спрятаться, сами знаете, как стреляют штурмовики, – убирая нож.

– Что ты делаешь? – вопрос был вызван действиями Вальжана. Стараясь не потревожить чужую рану, он поднял клерика и вместе с ним зашел за колонну так, чтобы она прикрывала раненого хотя бы от огня со стороны двери. Усадил свою ношу и вознамерился уйти, когда «ноша» перестала быть пассивной и схватила его за руку. – Что ты делаешь?

– Здесь безопаснее, – Вальжан выдержал испытующий, хотя и замутненный взгляд. Где-то за ним принималось какое-то решение, и, принятое, повлекло за собой слова:

– Стойте здесь. Можете считать себя арестованным, – Жавер невольно соскользнул на «Вы», сам того не заметив. – Лучше бы убили, право слово.

Оба замолчали. За пределами стен слышался рев мотора пригнанного тарана, перекрывающий выстрелы. Вальжан встрепенулся:

– Мариус. Мне надо найти его.

– Не советую выходить, – равнодушно ответил Жавер, не размыкая пальцев.

– Вы не понимаете. Мне нужно вытащить его оттуда, пока его не пристрелили.

– Его кремируют, если поймают живым. Мертвым, впрочем, тоже. Бессмысленно, и сами под пулю попадете.

– Все равно. Мне нужно вытащить его.

– Что же. Я сообщу в Тетраграмматон, как вы теперь выглядите, – пытаясь разомкнуть пальцы. – Странно. Судорога, должно быть. Сейчас.

 

При штурме погибли практически все, находившиеся в здании. Не в последнюю очередь – благодаря светошумовому патрону, заряженному в то самое странное пистолетоподобное устройство, которым Мариус поделился с повстанцем. Дезориентация – пусть и непродолжительная – позволила захватить здание со значительно меньшими потерями для правительственных подразделений. Присутствие в здании клерика – более того, живого клерика – вполне определенно стало для них сюрпризом. Внезапного клерика вытащили – почти до прекращения огня – и успели погрузить в один из бронированных автомобилей, когда в здании прогремел взрыв. Ударной волной покачнуло машину, послышался сухой щелчок несработавшего инъектора.

Штурмовик, первым сунувшийся в свежий пролом в стене, получил чем-то по шлему. Предполагая нападение, он вскинул автомат и выпустил очередь, только потом осознав, что стреляет по равномерно покрытому кровью с вкраплениями малопонятных ошметков потолку без признаков какой-либо угрозы. "Что-то", свалившееся на него с этого потолка, оказалось неидентифицируемым куском мяса с ещё оставшей на нем кожей. Кожа была белой, что в опознании чего-либо – хотя бы её бывшего владельца – помогало мало.

В центре комнаты была небольшая воронка, от которой концентрическими полуокружностями расходились оставленные разорвавшимися осколочными снарядами следы. Где-то на уровне этих следов и начинались первые живописные куски тел, лежавшие вперемешку с обрывками формы. Немного дальше остатки тел становились больше, идентифицировать их в дальнейшем наверняка было бы легче. У дальней же стены лежали, скорчившись несколько ещё живых штурмовиков, так или иначе недозащищенных своими бронежилетами. Один из них, получивший гвоздями – в живот, а ударной волной – по шлему, контуженно ползал, пытаясь собрать вывалившиеся внутренности и не замечая того, что из-за своих движений теряет их ещё больше. Защитное стекло на шлеме другого раскололось ему в лицо - от взрыва ли или от импровизированной шрапнели – и оставило его без глаз, возможности продолжать службу и, возможно, нескольких лицевых нервов.

Оставшихся в живых вынесли, как и те куски тел, которые возможно было собрать. Их ожидали многочисленные экспертизы, по результатам которых должен был быть реконструирован очевидный факт – кто-то из не сдавшихся повстанцев активировал кустарное взрывное устройство.


End file.
